Reencontro
by Lara Boger
Summary: Após cinco anos atormentado pela culpa pelo desaparecimento de seu namorado, Kouji busca o perdão de Aki, e sonha com uma nova chance.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de _Sensitive Pornograph_ não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de _Ashika Sakura_, com exceção de Kouji e da família de Aki que fui eu mesma quem criou. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse: **Após cinco anosatormentado pela culpa pelo desaparecimento de seu namorado, Kouji busca o perdão de Aki, e sonha com uma nova chance.

* * *

**_Reencontro_**

Era uma tarde fria. O céu nublado e o vento gelado tirariam a disposição das pessoas de sair de casa, porém não era o caso do rapaz que caminhava pela rua à passos largos.

Ele tinha pressa. Os olhos escuros consultavam o relógio freneticamente como se sua vida dependesse daqueles segundos marcados de forma exata e impiedosa desde o momento em que recebera a tão desejada notícia. E embora muito houvesse mudado nos últimos cinco anos, forçava-se a buscar o reconhecimento de seu trajeto, surpreendendo-se pela forma como seu instinto ainda era capaz de guia-lo até o seu destino.

Sem grande demora, estava lá. Em frente a ela. A fachada estava diferente, assim quase tudo o que havia ao redor mas o letreiro não lhe deixava qualquer dúvida. Estava no lugar certo.

Respirou fundo, mergulhando em pensamentos enquanto olhava aquela livraria do outro lado da rua. Sabia que teria um desafio, que em breve estaria imerso em lembranças dolorosas, porém isso não o fez desistir. Não tinha o direito de temer. Precisava ser forte pelo menos uma vez e estava disposto a tal. E assim o fez.

Logo que entrou, procurou-o ao redor. Aquele lugar crescera muito desde a última vez em que estivera ali, então a procura se tornava mais difícil, mas não pretendia desistir. Precisava vê-lo nem que fosse a última coisa a fazer em sua vida.

Foi quando finalmente o viu. Logo reconheceu o rapaz franzino e de cabelos cinzentos que vestia o avental da livraria e mostrava um título para um dos vários clientes que estavam ali, fazendo suas compras. As lembranças foram inevitáveis. Poderia facilmente voltar no tempo e vê-lo ali, anos antes, com o mesmo avental, conversando com a mesma expressão calma e voz mansa, fazendo a venda de vários livros como se fosse uma conversa simples e banal.

Ele continuava lindo...

Pacientemente, esperou que ele acabasse de atender o homem que recebia sua atenção carregando em seus braços três ou quatro títulos. Mais um a quem a conversa havia conquistado. Sorriu discretamente, pensando no quanto Aki fazia aquilo parecer tão fácil. Sem grande demora, viu-o despedindo-se do cliente, que assim como imaginara talvez tivesse comprado mais do que realmente pretendera.

E vendo-o ali, livre, não teve mais motivos para adiar o momento tão esperado. E seu chamado saíra em um tom de voz que lhe parecera desconhecido, como se tivesse de reunir tanta coragem e impedir a hesitação que no fim mal pudesse adotar em tom seguro.

- Aki-chan!

Viu-o virar-se em sua direção, em reconhecimento ao apelido pelo qual sempre fora chamado. Viu a surpresa em seu rosto ao descobrir de quem se tratava. Por um momento quase sentiu-se ofendido pela estranheza demonstrada no belo rosto, mas logo se refez, dando-se conta de que não tinha tal direito e que, desde o telefonema recebido no dia anterior, já tinha mais do que ousara sonhar durante um longo tempo.

ooOOoo

Finalmente.

Finalmente, após cinco anos estavam sentados frente a frente. A atmosfera não poderia ser mais pacífica e o local certamente não poderia ser mais acolhedor. Estavam sentados na cafeteria da livraria. Um espaço desconhecido para si diante do tempo que passara longe e evitando as lembranças.

De qualquer modo não era esse o seu foco, então tentou afastar esse tipo de observação de sua mente. Estava concentrado mesmo era em Aki, com quem dividia a mesa, notando as mudanças evidentes naquele rosto cujos traços delicados haviam adquirido um ar pouco mais maduro, assim como seus olhos agora possuíam um brilho diferente. Ainda fascinante, porém indecifrável.

- Eu não sabia que tinha uma cafeteria aqui dentro. – começou, desejando criar assunto para conversarem mas sem saber exatamente como começar. – É um lugar legal.

- Pois é, meu pai ampliou a livraria e resolveu construir um lugar onde os clientes pudessem ficar mais a vontade. Vai gostar do café daqui.

- E qual deles sugere?

- O número cinco do cardápio. Se ainda tem os mesmos gostos, acho que isso lhe agradará.

- Tudo bem, você me convenceu.

Com dois ou três gestos, viu-o fazer o pedido para uma das garçonetes. Logo teve sua atenção novamente, e foi inevitável sentir-se nervoso diante dele.

- O que houve? Parece tenso, Kouji-chan.

- Estou realmente tenso. Eu... esperei muito por esse dia, Aki-chan. Eu me preparei muito para quando finalmente acontecesse mas acho que todo esse ensaio foi inútil.

Um sorriso compreensivo e sem jeito passou pelos lábios do jovem com aquela confissão. Ele pareceu sem graça e coube a Kouji tentar levar aquela conversa adiante.

- Eu quis muito que esse dia chegasse. – reafirmou, dessa vez olhando para aqueles olhos que tanto rezara para tornar a ver.

Não era mentira nem exagero. Quantas noites não havia passado em claro pensando nele? Quantas outras noites não passara rezando pela chance de um reencontro?

Quantas vezes não havia amaldiçoado a si mesmo por ser um dos culpados por tudo que acontecera?

Se tivesse sido mais corajoso poderia ter mudado tudo. Se não fosse por sua covardia, nada teria acontecido a Aki.

Ia dizer alguma coisa, porém foram interrompidos pela chegada da garçonete. Após servir o seu café, deixou na frente do menor um prato com um sanduíche e um copo com alguma bebida do cardápio que não pôde identificar.

- Akemi-san, eu não pedi isso...

- Eu sei, mas seu pai pediu que eu lhe trouxesse e é bom que coma dessa vez. _Domo._ – a jovem se retirou enquanto Aki sorria e balançava a cabeça em negativa.

- _Gomen, _é que estão controlando a minha alimentação. O médico disse que preciso ganhar peso e acho que meu pai está levando isso a sério demais.

- Está realmente muito magro, Aki-chan. Precisa comer.

- Já estive bem mais magro que isso. O problema é que provavelmente eu não consiga mais recuperar o peso comum. – respondeu, tirando um pedaço do lanche com as mãos e comendo, aparentando não ter fome – Mas e então? Como está?

Como assim? Kouji não tinha entendido. Aki lhe perguntou sobre si? O que responder?

Que vagara sem rumo? Que teve depressão e se arrependera amargamente por cada má palavra dita naquela noite? Que saíra a rua a sua procura, que rezara todas as noites e por fim não aguentou mais a situação e tentou fugir pra esquecer? Seguir adiante, como todos costumavam pregar?

Ele entenderia o fato de não haver mais vida normal sem sua presença?

- Soube que saiu da cidade pra estudar e está se dando bem. – Aki continuou, sem parecer fazer caso diante da hesitação que certamente demonstrara – Não pensei que um dia pudesse pensar em engenharia. Você sempre gostou de exatas, mas sempre falava em ser atleta.

- Na verdade, nem eu pensei... acho que não foi uma escolha exatamente bem pensada.

- Se está gostando do que faz acho que não importa muito, não é? As vezes compensa correr certos riscos.

Arriscar... ah, como queria ter se arriscado mais...

- Eu queria ter arriscado pelo que realmente valesse a pena. – respondeu, desejando não ter sido tão direto, porém como não tinha conserto, apenas continuou, tentando abrandar o tom. – Eu me arrependo até hoje por tudo que te disse.

Viu-o estreitar os olhos diante da lembrança mencionada, mordendo os lábios exatamente como fizera naquela noite, cinco anos atrás quando tudo teve um fim.

Kouji apenas não sabia se o fim fora pronunciado em sua voz, ou pelos acontecimentos que se seguiram, com o desaparecimento de Aki.

" – _Você foi descuidado, Aki! Descuidado! Imprudente! Agora eles descobriram tudo! O que vou fazer?_

_- Não foi minha culpa, Kouji! Eu também sofri as consequências, não fui eu quem enviou aquela maldita carta!_

_- Mas alguém nos viu e fez aquilo... e agora? Como vai ser? Ninguém vai aceitar dois homens namorando. O que vão dizer? Como meus pais vão reagir? Estava tudo perfeito, mas aí você estragou tudo pra nós dois... eu não posso mais continuar."_

Aquelas palavras tinham empurrado Aki para o inferno. Fora seu egoísmo que acabara destruindo tudo. Aki-chan acabara de ser expulso de casa, apenas com uma mochila com pouquíssimas roupas e sem um mísero iene no bolso. E em vez de abriga-lo e enfrentarem juntos aquela situação, tudo que Kouji fez fora colocar um pouco de dinheiro nas mãos dele e expulsá-lo de sua vida, atribuindo culpas que ele nunca merecera.

Se ao invés de ter agido como um covarde, houvesse lhe protegido, o namorado não teria passado cinco anos nas mãos de um louco.

A culpa era toda sua.

- Você estava se protegendo como julgou que devia, Kouji-kun. Nós éramos novos demais, você estava com medo.

- Um medo injustificado porque não me aconteceu nada, Aki-chan.

Não acontecera nada consigo. Ninguém lhe agredira nem lhe xingara. Seus pais não lhe surraram, nem o renegaram. Não acontecera nada pelo qual pudesse culpar o garoto a quem expulsara de sua vida. O garoto que viera até ele trazendo em seu rosto a marca da revolta do pai e sofrera todas as consequências da qual Kouji fora protegido.

Ainda se lembrava da forma como Aki reagira as suas palavras, da forma como o jovem recusara o dinheiro posto em suas mãos. Do olhar perplexo e magoado, do silêncio pela constatação de que não poderia contar com a única pessoa que ainda julgava ter ao seu lado.

- Medos são medos. Não importam se sejam racionais ou não.

- Mas eu deveria ter te protegido. – reafirmou – Eu deveria ter assumido os riscos. Se eu tivesse agido como homem por um único dia isso nunca teria te acontecido. '

- Éramos crianças, não tínhamos maturidade pra lidar com isso e se quer saber a verdade talvez tivesse de acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Do que está falando, Aki?

- Se não fosse naquela noite, poderia ter sido em outra. Estou dizendo que você estava certo sobre o que me disse naquela noite, Kouji. Foi minha culpa.

Arregalou os olhos, mal conseguindo acreditar no que Aki ia começar a lhe dizer, mas a medida em que ele começou a contar restou-lhe apenas o silêncio diante de tanta sordidez.

- O que me aconteceu não foi obra do acaso. Aquele homem me queria. Ele era um cliente esporádico da livraria, não era assíduo mas me contou que me via mesmo era no parque. Começou a me seguir, a me espionar e descobriu sobre nós dois. Descobriu que meu pai era muito tradicional e nunca aceitaria ter um filho que gostasse de outro cara. E então ele fez com que nos descobrissem e com isso fui expulso de casa... – viu-o fazer uma pausa breve, como se medisse as palavras – Acho que a partir daí já sabe o que aconteceu.

Sim, sabia.

Cinco anos de inferno nas mãos de um maníaco. Cinco anos de uma procura incessante.

Ainda se lembrava de como o pai do rapaz entraram em sua casa nervoso à sua procura gritando para que Aki aparecesse pois sabia que ele estava escondido ali. Do desespero de Iwamura-san ao constatar que seu filho não estava lá e de como todos saíram às ruas durante dias e noites. Família, vizinhos e policiais se misturando à drogados e sem teto, procurando em pontes, descampados e albergues.

Lembrava-se de tudo e não pôde guardar as lembranças para si. Quando se deu conta, já estava lhe dizendo tudo, mostrando a Aki que, se ele não tivesse desaparecido, não haveria condenações ou olhares reprovadores; que ele teria apoio até que as coisas se resolvessem. Contou sobre o dia em que polícia lhes informou que alguém vira um rapaz com a mesma descrição ser jogado dentro de um carro que fugira em alta velocidade, do desespero do pai e dos irmãos quando a polícia começou a cogitar a ideia de sua morte. Contou sobre cada dia de busca, cada noite insone cada suspeita em vão e todas as esperanças que se perdiam em meio a negativas.

Contou sobre o dia em que desistira... quando simplesmente não aguentou mais e seguiu a corrente dos que lhe diziam para seguir adiante, indo para longe daquele lugar cheio de recordações e pesadelos, tentando viver da melhor forma que conseguiria, juntando pedaços e convivendo com a culpa.

E quando terminou, Aki estava de cabeça baixa, visivelmente abalado por suas palavras. O sanduíche a sua frente permanecendo intocado desde aquele pedacinho que se forçara a consumir. As mãos levemente trêmulas secando lágrimas que não tiveram tempo de deslizar por seu rosto.

- _Gomen_, me desculpe...

- Por que está pedindo desculpas, Aki-chan? Sou eu quem tem de pedir perdão. Eu deveria ter te protegido naquela noite. Você confiava em mim, me amava e eu te traí. – disse, tocando a mão delicada do rapaz, mantendo-a segura sob a sua – Eu sonho todos os dias com o que te fiz. Você passou por tudo isso sozinho porque te traí. – as lágrimas escorreram de sua face sem que Kouji oferecesse qualquer resistência. – E eu ainda te amo.

Silêncio. Não havia mais que o som ambiente das conversas alheias. Nada mais senão o rosto surpreso de Aki e sua mão suave sob o tato saudoso.

- Eu ainda te amo, Aki-chan. Nunca te esqueci. Sei que não tenho o direito de esperar algo, mas eu precisava te dizer isso. Você é tão melhor do que eu, tão mais corajoso... sei que não mereço nada. É demais pensar em uma segunda chance, não é?

Viu-o piscar, como se tentasse entender o significado daquelas palavras. Como se houvesse entendido mal, como se não fosse realidade.

- Kouji-kun... eu não vou mentir pra você. Eu fiquei muito magoado com as coisas que me disse. Não sei se acabou quando eu saí da sua casa ou durante o tempo que passei nas mãos dele. O fato é que não foram as lembranças do que tivemos ou a saudade da minha família que me mantiveram vivo. Na verdade isso fez com que eu quisesse morrer, mas desde aquela noite, as minhas vontades nunca valeram grande coisa então nunca consegui ir muito longe. – respirou fundo – Eu já tenho uma pessoa, e foi ela quem me fez ter força pra fugir uma vez e pra sobreviver quando aquele homem voltou. Ele me salvou de todas as formas que uma pessoa pode ser salva.

- Mas... será que isso realmente é amor? – tentou escolher bem as palavras porque sabia que seria sua última chance – Do jeito que fala dele, não seria apenas gratidão?

Viu-o sorrir suavemente diante daquela pergunta feita de forma tão hesitante. Um sorriso que conhecia muito bem porque era um dos seus gestos mais simbólicos. E bastou aquele sorriso para que tivesse sua resposta, antes mesmo que as palavras tomassem forma naquela voz grave.

- Sabe, ele me pergunta a mesma coisa. Diz que não há razão de termos um relacionamento tão sério se os meus sentimentos forem esses porque seria um erro principalmente pra mim. Ele não admite que eu fale em dívida pois não devo nada... porque é grato a mim por um monte de coisas que não compreendo. Não vou mentir e dizer que não sou grato, mas essa não é a única coisa que sinto por ele. Eu realmente o amo, independente do quanto algumas pessoas digam ser complexo demais que eu fale em amor depois de tudo que passei. – explicou, enquanto o mais velho podia sentir que Aki afastou sua mão de seu toque – Sinto muito se te decepcionei, mas preciso ser sincero comigo mesmo.

Decepcionar? Mesmo que a resposta dada por ele não lhe fosse a tão sonhada, como poderia se decepcionar com Aki?

- _Ie..._ você não me decepcionou. Só quero que fique bem, Aki-chan. Se não for comigo que seja com outra pessoa. Só quero que seja feliz. Meu único lamento é que as coisas tenham acontecido dessa forma.

- Não se lamente, Kouji-kun. Eu mesmo não lamento porque não adianta nada. Só desejo que você possa recomeçar da forma como eu mesmo recomecei.

Kouji não aguentou e não pôde controlar o ímpeto de tocar-lhe o rosto, sentindo a pele macia ao contornar com os dedos os traços delicados de seu ex namorado. De uma forma ou de outra seria a última vez que teria uma oportunidade como aquela. Apenas um toque, nada demais.

- _Arigatou,_ Aki-chan. Por tudo.

Um beijo suave em sua testa também era apenas um toque. Nada demais. O mais próximo que poderia chegar e pela última vez.

- _Sayonara_. – sussurrou, levantando-se dali e saindo, antes que não pudesse mais se conter e cedesse a qualquer instinto seu. Não viu Aki lhe dirigindo um último olhar como se não houvesse entendido exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Apenas passou pela porta da saída, sentindo o vento frio em seu corpo. Chegou a esbarrar em uma pessoa, de quem ouviu um pedido de desculpas rápido. Alguém que entrou na livraria.

Respirou fundo. Olhou para trás, olhando através do vidro para dentro do café. Aki continuava ali sentado onde o deixara, como se parecesse pensar em algo. Tinha um ar distraído, até que sua atenção foi despertada por alguém que lhe acenara e estava se aproximando.

Aki sorriu. Um sorriso tão aberto e vivaz que Kouji jamais pensara que poderia ver novamente. Um sorriso que parecia iluminar-se a cada passo que o desconhecido dava em sua direção estendendo os braços aos poucos, acolhendo o corpo frágil em um abraço amoroso e um beijo suave no rosto delicado. E por mais que não soubesse seu nome, o que ele representava já era suficiente para que soubesse de quem se tratava.

O novo amor de Aki. A pessoa a quem ele dirigia aquele sorriso bonito que outrora fora seu. O novo alvo de seu toque suave e seus beijos. A outra pessoa a quem dirigia suas palavras doces e gestos gentis.

Alguém que realmente o merecia.

Não que o conhecesse, porém vê-los ali daquele jeito fez com que percebesse a reciprocidade. Os gestos do desconhecido eram carinhosos, protetores. O afago suave nos cabelos cinzas de Aki-chan poderiam dizer muita coisa. Eram toques trocados em público. Inocentes, porém poderiam ser malvistos pelas demais pessoas. Uma proximidade que o próprio Kouji evitava durante o curto tempo que o teve para si, em um dos muitos erros que cometera. Um erro que certamente o novo companheiro de seu ex-namorado nunca cometeria.

Suspirou. Não havia volta. Não havia chances. Perdera.

Sabia que era uma batalha perdida desde o início, desde a primeira palavra mas ao menos precisava tentar. Não teria paz se não o visse de novo, se não conversassem mesmo o resultado sendo absolutamente previsível. E mesmo triste pelo fim oficial de qualquer sonho que pudera nutrir sobre uma pretensa volta, estava feliz por revê-lo.

Aki estava vivo, se reerguendo. Recomeçando. Feliz como sempre merecera.

Talvez Kouji também merecesse recomeçar. Livre de culpas ou mágoas que ainda carregaria em seus ombros, mas que não seriam mais um peso pois tentaria não se lamentar mais.

Tentaria se reerguer por ele, mesmo que não tivesse mais o seu amor.

Era o mínimo a fazer. Por Aki e por si mesmo.

_**Fim**_


End file.
